The Little Mer-Mouse 2: Return Of The Sea
Disney Gadget.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Ariel Chip.jpg|Chip and Dale.jpg|Dale as Eric Giselle.jpg|Giselle as Melody Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D.Bobcat as Sebastian Oliver-oliver-company-2.28.jpg|Oliver as Flounder Sam DIC.jpg|Sam the Penguin as Scuttle Matthias.jpg|Matthias as Grimsby Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu as Max the Sheepdog MontereyJack1.jpg|Monterey Jack as Grimsby Filmation Pearl Pureheart.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Carlotta Muta as Chef Louis.jpeg|Muta as Chef Louis Young Tanya Mousekewitz.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz, The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham, Miss Bianca 1.png|Miss Bianca, Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie, Luna as Ariel.jpeg|Luna and Lola Bunny 1.png|Lola Bunny as Ariel's Sisters Kismet.png|Kismet as Morgana Tyrant.png|Tyrant as Undertow Yapool.jpg|Yapool as Undertow (Small Size) Muruchi-Heat-Ray.jpg|Muruchi and Gudon.jpg|Gudon as Cloak and Dagger Cow and Chicken.jpg Heathcliff as Adult Flounder.jpeg|Heathcliff as Adult Flounder Gezora.jpg|Gezora, R2-D2.jpg|R2-D2, Peguila.jpg|Peguila and The Red Bull.jpg|The Red Bull as Undertow's Various Transformations Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Ariel Chip and Dale as Eric Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) as Melody Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) as Sebastian Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Young Flounder Sam the Penguin (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) as Scuttle Matthias (Redwall) as King Triton Pikachu (Pokemon) as Max the Sheepdog Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Grimsby Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) as Carlotta Muta (The Cat Returns) as Chef Louis Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Adella Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Alana Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Aquata Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Arista Luna (Sailor Moon) as Attina Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Andrina Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Morgana Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) as Undertow Yapool (Ultraman Ace) as Undertow (Small Size) Muruchi and Gudon (Return of Ultraman) as Cloak and Dagger Cow and Chicken as Tip and Dash Heathcliff as Adult Flounder Gezora (Space Amoeba), R2-D2 (Star Wars), Peguila (Ultra Q) and The Red Bull (The Last Unicorn) as Undertow's Various Transformations (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movies Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:The Little Mermaid Movies